Sight
by Hiasobi
Summary: Neji. Hinata. Konoha and the Eyes of the Hyuuga. [They say seeing is believing.]


Author's Note: it's rough but I don't see myself editing it anytime soon.

**Sight**

Neji's Byakugan can see a lot of things.

Neji sees Naruto walking down the streets of the market. The blonde is walking towards Inchiraku with Iruka, bouncing and smiling and blabbering. He sees Naruto reach for Iruka's hand, and the desperation in the gesture, as if he's expecting Iruka to pull away at any moment.

Neji sees Sasuke training late at night. The dummies are worn down and battered. There are patches of blood on the ground and on the dummies. There is evidence of Lee's taijustu, Kakashi's ninjustu, and random spells of genjustu. He sees glaring red eyes in the day, and the path of vengeance that will lead Sasuke away some day.

Neji sees Sakura running through the streets of Konoha. She's yelling a name, and it's not Naruto's. Her clothes are ironed without a single wrinkle and her hair shines in the sun. Her fingernails are painted the same colour as her hair, dress, and the nails of her toes. There are two bentos in her arms, one is pink for her and the other is blue. There is only one spare bento and she is running towards two people.

Neji sees Lee running around the field again. His feet are in rhythm and his arms push him forward. When Lee is done with laps he start on push up and crutches. There is a determined look on his face but in his eyes there is a faltering.

Neji sees Ten Ten talking to her friends. She is happy since she doesn't get to see them much and frustrated as she tells them about her teams mates. There is a wavering in her voice and jerkiness in her hands. She asks for help on how to make her team mates get along better and for them to stop hurting themselves. She means well, but she doesn't understand.

Neji sees Kakashi standing beside the memorial stone. Before dawn, at dusk, and when the sun is lost. There is a hollowness in jounin as he brushes the stone with an almost reverence touch. There is a lost look in his eye as he raises his hand to touch the slanted headband of where his second eye used to be. Kakashi grips his metal slate tightly; his hand shakes as he remembers the price to pay for survival – and power.

Neji sees Gai making a fool out of himself. No one that admires him but Lee. But Lee does not understand him. Gai runs around the track and pushes his limits. Gai has no bloodline limit but he will show everyone that hard work will give results. He doesn't give up or grow up, because he values his 'youth' - that of which every ninja loses. He doesn't like it, not a single one old enough to drink sake, but not a child among them.

Neji's Byakugan sees through a million lies and gestures. Neji's eyes can sight and search many actions. Neji's eyes are powerful and monstrous and full of self-loathing when he stares into the mirror first thing in the morning before he puts on the forehead protector.

_.:-:._

Neji's eyes see a lot of things, but Hinata's sees more.

Hinata sees Naruto walk down the street with his friends. There is a smile on his face and a crepe in his hands. There is sureness to his steps and he doesn't stare challenging at every villagers' face for the right to go into the market. He holds himself up confidently and isn't afraid to open his heart. While walking down the street he may trip but Hinata sees that Naruto is strong – he can pick himself up when he falls.

Hinata sees the shadow in Sasuke's eyes and the dark image that looms over his future. There is a path waiting for him to walk, but it's not the only one. She sees his faltering steps and the glances he sends back. Everyone makes mistakes and Sasuke is just waiting to fall, but there are people waiting to catch him when he does.

Hinata sees Sakura smiling as she watches her team spar. There is a lightless in her stance and a happy contented aura as she looks on her two teammates going against her sensei. She laughs when they do something stupid, and gets angry when something irritates her. She runs in to help Naruto and Sasuke, and slicks a hand through her short hair.

Hinata sees Lee working hard towards his goal. He is fast and strong and believes in his ninja way. He doesn't like to give up and he proves to many that hard work works too. He believes in himself and there are others believing in him.

Hinata sees Ten Ten running amuck with her brothers. Smiling and tousling the younger ones' hair. Sticking out her tongue and running away from the older one's lecture. There is laughter in her voice as she tells the younger one he works too hard and the older one that he is too serious. There is joy on her face as she looks towards the future and sees the people Neji and Lee will become to her.

Hinata sees Kakashi smiling behind the facemask. There is strength in his convictions and power in his words. He pokes fun at Sakura and teases Sasuke. He tempts Naruto and challenges Iruka. He is going to protect his precious ones so they could live on.

Hinata sees the kindness in Kurenai. She is gentle and tender, and pats Hinata on the head for a job well done. There is a softness in her eyes when she talks about Asuma and amused exasperation as she shakes her head to another one of Gai's plots. She rewards Shino, Kiba, and Hinata when they succeed a mission and encourages them all to get along. There is the love of a parent and guardian in her eyes as she looks proudly upon her three charges.

Hinata sees the hurt and the pain, the shadows that come with the light. She sees her family for what they really are, and she doesn't pretend otherwise. She sees Hanabi's bruises, her father's too-hardened jaw, and Neji's seal.

Hinata sees the disappointment in her father's eyes, the yearning in Hanabi's, and – yes – the hate in Neji's. There is stiffness in her father's walk, a slump on Hanabi's frame, and the weight of everything they believed in on Neji's shoulders. There is a price for having a weak Heir, and they are all paying for it.

_.:-:._

Neji's Byakugan sees though a lot of things. There hasn't been a child with such thick Hyuuga blood for generations. Such power in the hands of one who could not be the Heir…it was a pity that more than one person had commented on and thought about. Such sight from one who would never have the power to lead them with that vision.

Neji sees the pain on Hiashi's face, the guilt in the Third Hokage, the shame that Naruto carries but will not tell, and the forgiveness in Hinata's eyes. For all that he could see and all that he can comprehend, Neji cannot see the reason why his cousin does not hate him.

Hanabi does not like him and she shows it quite clearly, if not vocally. The disapprovement rolls off the younger girl in waves. Yet with the weak heir, there is only ever the gentle touch of softness and tender embrace of love.

Hinata embraces all that she sees and she forgives him. She knows he is bitter and knows he is unjustified in his hatred towards her, but she also understands. Hinata sees the regret in Hiashi, the sorrow in the Hokage, and Hope in Naruto.

She sees the pain and hate in her cousin's eyes, but Hinata also sees the love. So that's why, for now, it's ok for Neji to cling onto his receding darkness. The pain is slowly ebbing and the hate will turn to something lighter, and the love will flourish in the light.

Hinata knows, because Neji's eyes can see a lot of things, but still she sees more.

_.: Ende :._


End file.
